Diaries of a Nobel's Peasant
by K-Sama
Summary: S+S hinting at E+T Saku is Syao's Slave ^^ that's all i'm putting so you read it.Chapter 3 up
1. Default Chapter

Diaries of the Nobel's Peasant  
  
Summery:  
  
Master Li was actually a kind man once you got to know him, but no- one has ever gotten the chance to talk to him. Xiao Lang spent most of his time training to be the next leader of the Li clan and pass on the family line, yet ha never been in a relationship untill he met her. She was Ying Fa, his newest slave, Cherry Blossom in english. She had the brightest smile, it would cheer up even the coldest of beasts, even him. But she was in desperate need of a bath. You couldn't tell what color her hair was or what color skin she had from all the smudges on her face. This is how they met....  
  
Xiao Lang had gone to the market after loosing his last slave to small pox. When he got to the slave market he looked up and saw a pair of emerald eyes looking at him, he walked over to her and checked her out. She was about 5'6"-5'7". She looked about 15 even though her tag said she was 22. Her hair was short but to dirty to tell the color. He locked eyes with her, her emerald eyes seemed to perice to his very soul. He wondered why no- one had bought her, she was lean, but a bit lanky, but was strong enough to lift simple objects like wood and kitchen pots. He went to her Slaver and asked how much she cost. She was really cheep only about 500 yen.He paid for her and brought her back to the castle. When they got to the castle he spoke to her, distrust and disust evident n his voice. "A girl by the name of Tomoyo will assist you in getting a bath prepared, I won't have filthy slaves in this castle...when your done have Tomoyo show you to the Lounge for your placement." and with that he left. A tad bit after Xiao Lang left Tomoyo came down the stairs. Her long blue/black hair shinning in the dim lights of the foyier. "Hello My name is Tomoyo and I was told by Master Li that you needed a bath and a change of clothes and indead you do, come now I won't bite." She said as they went to the guest room for her bath.  
  
(An) So what do you think of my first chapter..sorry it wasn't that long but I promise to have longer chapters soon. Oh if you didn't notice that I didn't have a disclaimer well from now on they'll be down here because no- one ever really reads the author notes anyway...so I don't own CCS or Clamp. I wish I did but I don't. ^^ Ja 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
Author notes: I fought to keep this chapter rated right so sorry if your minds go into a gutter and never come out. I just saw so many places I could turn this into a lemon.  
  
Tomoyo drew Ying Fa a bath while she (an: Ying Fa) stared at herself in the mirror (AN: Still clothed you hentai's) and ran her fingers through her dirty hair, she smiled at herself as Tomoyo called her away from her reflection. "Come now, the water's just right." Tomoyo tore her filthy rags from her body and dragged her into the tub. Ying Fa smiled as she sat in the warm bubble bath and Tomoyo washed her short hair. The auburn color shone in the sun from the skylight. "You have lovely hair missus, almost the same color as the master's." Tomoyo said as she cleaned the soap from Ying Fa's hair. Tomoyo washed Ying Fa's face and left so Ying Fa could wash her body. After the bath Ying Fa called Tomoyo in, She came into the bath with a new outfit for her, after she put on the new uniform, Ying Fa stared at herself in the mirror, she was clean. She actually knew the color of her hair and skin. Tomoyo quickly called her out of the bathroom and directed her to the lounge to see the master. Xiao Lang was waiting for his new slave to enter his quarters for her placement, he'd have to know what she was good at so he's place her in a good spot. (AN: NOT THAT WAY....like I said, many places to put a lemon scene) Ying Fa entered the lounge and stared at the back of a crimson backed chair, the yellow/red light from the fireplace created shadows on the chair, her concentration was taken away from her by a deep male voice. "Ying Fa?" it said, "Ying Fa, I will not allow daydreaming, a slave must be attentive and alert at all times." The voice said. The voice was quickly recognized as Xiao Lang's, as he got up from his chair to face her. "What can you do?" Xiao Lang asked "Ummm I can uh, cook and uh clean sir." Ying Fa said, her voice showed how scared she was of him. Xiao Lang laughed. ' His voice is like angles' she thought. "That describes most of my slaves, I already have." he said, she flushed with embarrassment. "Do you have any specific skills that are worthy?" he asked. "Ummm I can provide entertainment." she said (NO not that way), "I've been told I have a wonderful singing voice, and that I'm a good artist." she said. "Then sing for me, umm what was your name again?" he asked "Ying Fa Lang, and I'd be happy to sing for you." She said as she closed her eyes and let her beautiful voice waft through the air. Xiao Lang felt faint, her voice was wonderful, more beautiful than an angel's. "Ok that's enough, your placement...You will be my personal slave along with Tomoyo, since you two seem to be close already. If you have any questions ask Tomoyo." He said and dismissed her. He sat back down in his chair, staring at the fire, he though about the new girl that had been able to capture his heart.  
  
AN: ok...so I'm late on updating this thing, gomen nazi. I've just been a tad on the busy side...well I was originally going to post this V-day but I was depressed so...here is your belated v-day gift. 


	3. call me Syaoran

Chapter 3  
  
Tomoyo was outside the door waiting for Ying Fa, she had been assigned to train her for being the Master's personal slave. (how she knew that I have no clue) Ying Fa exited the lounge and saw Tomoyo.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo" She said as Tomoyo lead her to the master's bedroom. (OO perfect place for a lemon...too bad I have to keep this rated pg at least)  
  
Ying Fa Gaped at the large exquisitely furnished room. His bed was a four poster canopy bed, with a green canopy, that added to the rich mahogany bed. The room itself was very....green. "Must be his favorite color." Ying Fa thought as she stared out the large windows that adorned the right wall. Tomoyo had to drag Ying Fa away from the private library on the left wall. Ying Fa had been taught how to read and write before she was taken away from her family as payment for a past debt.  
  
She wanted to cry when she saw a picture of Xiao Langs family on the wall by the Bathroom.  
  
"I wonder what happened to my father, Toya, my cat Kero..." Tomoyo's voice snapped her out of her thoughts "Ying Fa...Master Li will be up for his bath soon, do you know how to prepare a bath?" She asked. Ying Fa smiled and nodded " My servants taught me...before I was a slave like yourself, I was the princess of the Kinimoto Kingdom, but I was sold to my family's debtors.." Ying Fa said. Tomoyo looked at her, sadness reflected in her amethyst eyes. "That's so sad Ying Fa." She said.  
  
Tomoyo and Ying Fa had become fast friends..and stayed that way for a long time...  
  
Ying Fa had Xiao Lang's bath ready in the blink of an eye. The water was warm and the soaps weren't too strong. Tomoyo smiled. "Perfect." Ying Fa smiled and waited for Xiao Lang to come for his bath. As soon as Tomoyo counted to 10, he walked in, shedding his clothing (AN: *drool*) making Ying Fa blush crimson from behind the opened door. Xiao Lang steeped into the bath...Tomoyo behind him. (Not like that...she was behind the bath...like a servant would be to wash her/his master.)  
  
"Tomoyo, you make the best baths." Xiao Lang said. "But sir, I didn't draw this bath, the new girl, Ying Fa did." Tomoyo said. Ying Fa was washing his hair, blushing like mad, seeing a boy, naked, in a tub.  
  
"Where is she Tomoyo?" Xiao Lang asked, "She's right behind you sir, washing your hair." Tomoyo giggled as Xiao Lang's face turned 3 shades of crimson. " I'm sorry Ying Fa, I though you were Tomoyo." Xiao Lang said.  
  
"Its Ok sir." Ying Fa said. "Please Ying Fa, call me Syaoran, its my Japanese name" Syaoran said. "Then please, call me Sakura." Sakura said.  
  
"Sakura, as in Sakura Kinimoto?"  
AN: Yea..My first non-cheesy cliffhanger...or maybe it is...I dun know..3 chapters written...Yea...I'll try to get the next on up soon.  
  
Please Review...I like revies...you'll see your names up here next time I get reviewers...again I say...I *sniffle* I don't own CCS or the members of Clamp...*bawls*  
  
Crystal : there there Rae...let it all out....got any cookies? Rae: *sniffle* Top shelf...in the book. ^^ My Mint Milano cookies...only take....*see's Crystal happily munching on 3 cookies*...one....  
  
Bai 


	4. A Princess?

ALL MY REVIEWERS: I LUV YOU GUYS!!! THANKIES!! 

Chapter 4

Recap:

"Sakura, as in Sakura Kinimoto?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes my name is Sakura Kinimoto." Sakura said, she looked to the now clothed Syaoran. 'he looks really hot in that' she though as she stared at his formal outfit that consisted of a deep forest green shirt and black slacks. (kinda now a day for that era eh?) 

"My Lady!" Syaoran said as he bowed. "No need for that master." Sakura said. "No, you can't call me master, your a princess..." Syaoran got interrupted by a loud run/jumping up the stairs and a man with short, midnight blue hair jumped up the last stair, his silver wire framed glasses falling down his nose.  He stood up straight, adjusting his black shirt and slacks. "Sire, news from the....who is this?" the man said. Sakura stared. "Master Eriol." she said and bowed. "Princess!" Eriol bowed..."Sire the King is looking for his daughter....I guess you found her." Sakura hid behind Syaoran. Eriol's gaze went across the room to the other maid in the room. Eriol blushed at the semi wet girl, her clothes hugged her body accentuating her curves. "Who might you be?" he asked, Tomoyo pointed to herself as if asking 'who me?'. Eriol nodded "My name is Tomoyo Daijouii, I work for Master Li."

"Oh" Eriol said as he bent over her hand and kissed it. "Master Li certainly can find lovely servants." he said making Tomoyo blush. "Ahem...Eriol....stop flirting with my servants please. Tell King Fujitaka that I have his daughter and will be happy to escort her home." Syaoran said..."But that I'll need another head maid." 

"Yes Sire" Eriol said winking at Tomoyo and leaving quickly. "You know...I thought that my family didn't want me, now their looking for me." Sakura said.  "Well lets put you in one of the guest rooms and get you some proper clothes, I don't know when the King might come to get you." Syaoran said. "but for now, wear these." he said as he held up a beautiful kimono. "It was my mother's before she passed away. and..Sakura...take a bath." he joked and went down to his study to wait for supper.

After Sakura's bath she put on the kimono and the getta and went down to the study. Her auburn locks shone in the firelight as she coughed to get Syaoran's attention. "Is supper ready" he asked, thinking it was one of the maids, to an extent it was, just not the one he thought. "How should I know, you told me to take a bath." Sakura said laughing. 

Syaoran spun around, what he saw took his breath away. Sakura was in the kimono he had given her, the light purple brought out the glow of her tanned skin, the forest green trim brought out her emerald eyes even more than the gold obi she wore. her hair was up in ornamental chopsticks. "wow" was the only thing he could say. 

Sakura blushed at his one word comment.   "Li-san, its not THAT nice!" she exclaimed. "You look alot nicer than I do." Syaoran blushed. "Sit down Princess, you need to eat." he said to take his mind of the beautiful princess before him. 

They made small talk for a bit, while they ate, they talked about the weather (the most interesting topic ne? -_-) along with how the kingdom was doing and how her kingdom had been. 

"So Kinimoto-hime, what do you want to do when you get back?" He asked. Sakura looked up and blushed, embarrassed and hopeful that he didn't see that she had been staring at him. "umm....I want to go visit other kingdoms and cheer up the villagers." Sakura said quickly. " Don't worry, you cheer everyone up just by walking into a room." Syaoran said, then realized what he said and blushed madly. Sakura blushed and giggled. "Arigatou Li-san."  

"Kinimoto-hime, here I want you to have this for when you leave." Syaoran said handing her a red book with the symbol of her status and the words 'Sakura's Diary'. "Li-kun...." Sakura stuttered.  Syaoran blushed. "Take it. An apology for how I treated you."  Sakura bowed. "Arigatou Li-kun."  Syaoran blushed "Sakura....can I ask you a question?" "Sure Li-san...what is it?" Li looked around. "Sakura can I...." He was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. 

"Kinimoto-hime, Li-san, I hate to interrupt, but Prince Kinimoto is here to take Kinimoto-hime home." "Hai hai Tomoyo-san" Syaoran looked at Sakura. "Sayonara Kinimoto." "Li-san...." "Nani?" Sakura leaned over to Syaoran and kissed him on the cheek. "Arigatou....for being so nice to me." Just then Toya ran through the door. "Gaki what are you doing to Sakura that's making her so late...then again, the kaijuu was always late." 

"Oni-chan!!" Sakura said and ran to hug her older brother. "Konnichiwa imotou-chan. Was that Gaki behaving himself?"

Sakura stopped his foot "Yes, and I'm NOT a kaijuu."

Syaoran laughed "could of fooled me." Sakura shot a death glare at him and let go of her brother.

"Shall we go home?" Toya asked

"Hai, I can't wait to see papa again."

AN:

So wudya think of my little story so far? I need to work on it badly. Next chapter...Going Home

Sakura goes home and Eriol tries to woo her. ^_^ Poor Eriol. 

Maybe if I get enough revies then my next post'll be sooner...maybe less than 8 months...-_-;;;

~ signed the I.A. and her fave mazoku.


End file.
